


Magical Beings Have Meet Cutes Too

by sperrywink



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horns, M/M, Theater - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Joey and Chris have a meet cute at a Broadway audition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Beings Have Meet Cutes Too

**Author's Note:**

> With beta help from Nopseud and Pensnest.
> 
> Written for Ephemera for Make The Yuletide Gay

Joey flapped his wings, creating a slight breeze in the stifling corridor where he was waiting for his turn to audition for the musical Rent. Sweat was gathering on his brow, and his armpits were already soaked. If he went in looking like a sweating hog, he didn’t think he would have much hope for a good audition. The guy next to him turned his face into the breeze, and said, “Thanks, dude.”

Shrugging, Joey said, “It’s mostly for me, so no problem. I can’t believe they have us waiting so long without air-conditioning. Someone is going to faint.”

“Tell me about it. This is my third audition this week without air-conditioning. You’d think this was The Hunger Games or something, and they were weeding out the weakest.”

“Yeah? What else are you auditioning for?” Joey looked at the guy more closely. He was on the short side, and had iridescent horns on either side of his head. Still, he was cute with a nice smile and dark eyes.

“Link Larkin in Hairspray, and Elder Arnold Cunningham for a touring production of The Book Of Mormon.”

“My friend Lance went up for Link Larkin too. He said the competition was brutal.”

“It was. I know I don’t have the right look, but I figured it would be good experience auditioning anyway.”

“I gave up on that a couple months ago. Now I only audition for what I hope to get. I can’t afford to take off work that much.”

“I hear ya. But I’m on unemployment at the moment, so there’s no harm in going for a lot of stuff.”

“Did you have a role before this?”

“Yeah, I was in Gone Country. It only lasted a year, but it was a good show.”

“I heard about it. Sorry it closed, man.”

“Thanks. So what are you going up for here?”

“Mark.”

Waving at Joey’s wings, the guy said, “I would have thought Angel, all things considered.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “I get that enough, but I’m not defined by my wings. I think my type is more Mark Cohen. Who are you going up for?”

“Roger. I couldn’t pull off Angel either.” He waved his hands at his horns and then down at his stocky body.

He was right that he didn’t have the “right” build for Angel, but Joey thought he was good-looking, and he could tell he was comfortable in his body. With a flirtatious smile, Joey said, “Well, break a leg, and all that.”

“Hell yeah. Same to you, dude. My name’s Chris by the way.” Chris was smirking at him, but it was good-natured. He had obviously caught onto Joey’s interest and at least wasn’t offended by it.

Holding out his hand for a handshake, letting it last a second too long when Chris reciprocated, Joey gave his name in return. Chris squeezed his hand before letting go, and Joey knew that his interest was noted and returned. Chris’ body language shifted slightly, so that he was facing Joey more fully. It was a subtle change, but still welcoming and intimate. Joey felt his heart warm at the acceptance of his regard.

It had been awhile since he had last been in a relationship. Hell, it had been awhile since someone had last piqued his interest. To have it fall into his lap at an audition was kind of a bonus, since he knew Chris would understand the vagaries of his career, and the highs and lows of being a working, but not famous actor. That was what had killed his last relationship. Jeff hadn’t understood why he didn’t just get a normal job, and give up the acting. He had tried to explain the rush of performing, and how it fulfilled his soul in a way nothing else did, but it fell on deaf ears. Jeff had been kind of boring, now that he looked back on it. He had been the clichéd accountant, and he acted like all of life should add up to the perfect sums of “house, dog, and 2.5 kids,” even for magical, gay couples.

Shaking off his thoughts and memories, Joey asked, “Have you always wanted to be an actor?”

“I actually wanted to be a singer growing up. But then I hit college and discovered musical theater, and that was all they wrote. I knew I had to come to New York.”

“I hear you. I grew up here, and I’ve never wanted to live anywhere else. Nothing beats New York City for theater, except maybe London."

His curiosity shining out of his face, Chris leaned forward and asked, “Have you been there?”

“Not yet. It’s my dream to perform on The West End, though.”

“Me too!” Chris said. Someone coughed behind Chris, and Chris startled as if remembering where they were. Obviously changing the topic to something less personal, he asked, “So do you know the producers of this show? Are they friendly to magical beings? Or are we wasting our time here?”

“I hear they are open to anything they think will enhance the play, so I have a good feeling about it. I hope it works out at least. I really want the part.”

Just then Joey’s name was called by the assistant, and he jumped up nervously. Chris gave him a wink, and two thumbs up. Joey nodded back, and with nerves jangling up and down his spine, he walked into the studio.

As directed, he sang, and acted a scene, giving it his all. The producers seemed to like it, but they played it cool, so Joey couldn’t get a good handle on just how much.

When he left his audition, Chris was still there, and Joey stopped by him before heading out into the hopefully cooler air outside. Chris asked, “So how did it go?”

“Good!” Joey tried to put all his confidence into his voice. He wanted the part so damn much. He couldn’t stop from qualifying it though, by continuing with, “I think, at any rate. You never know what producers are looking for, really.”

Chris nodded fervently. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Feeling brave, and pumped from his audition, Joey asked, “So are you free after your audition? I’d like to treat you to lunch. One actor to another.”

Chris beamed at him. “Let me give you my cell phone number so we can meet up.”

They exchanged numbers, and smiled at each other. Finally ducking his head, Joey broke the eye contact. He liked that Chris wasn’t coy or demure. He was obviously a straight-shooter, his interest was plain to see, and Joey felt his confidence rise in return. He felt like Chris was bringing out the best in him, and he hoped he was doing the same for Chris.

Just then the assistant called out “Chris Kirkpatrick,” and Chris jumped.

He said, “Coming,” and with a lasting look at Joey and a shake of his shoulders, he started backing towards the studio.

Again, Joey said, “Break a leg!”

Chris smiled so much that it shone out his face like a beacon, and Joey’s breath caught. He definitely wanted to put that look on Chris’s face over and over again.

Chris disappeared into the studio, and Joey headed outside, taking a deep breath when he opened the door and the breeze off the river ruffled his hair. Taking a minute to let the sweat dry, Joey texted Lance. “Met a guy at the Rent auditions.”

Lance immediately texted back. He always was a gossip. “Was he cute?”

“Very. Having lunch after his audition.”

Joey smiled at the “Go Fatone!” he got back from Lance. Settling his phone in his pocket, he strode down the avenue, heading towards a small bistro nearby he knew was excellent. He’d grab a table and wait for Chris to text or call him after he was finished.

Fluttering his wings as he walked, he felt great about his day. He had his fingers crossed for the role of Mark, and maybe even hoped a bit that Chris would get Roger, and they would be able to work together. That would make everything perfect.

 

Epilogue

 

Joey ended up framing the Playbill article that claimed this revival of Rent was made relevant and poignant again by the cast being composed of all magical beings, and thus re-envisioning Rent’s social commentary to do double duty for magical being’s rights.

Special mention was also made of Joey’s and Chris’ chemistry, and Joey always read that part with a small, secretive smile when he walked past the framed article. They had moved in together when Rent was going into its second year to rave reviews and numerous Tony awards, and it was the happiest day of Joey’s life. He remembered that first day meeting in the audition, and he marveled at how far they had come.


End file.
